The One With The Ball
"The One With The Ball" is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on May 6, 1999. Plot Gary wants to ask Phoebe to move in with him, which she tells Monica, who can't keep it for herself and tells Phoebe about it. This freaks her out, because she tinks it's too soon, and she asks Chandler make him afraid of commitment so that Gary won't ask her. However, Chandler finds out that Gary is a nice guy who really loves Phoebe much, so he couldn't help Phoebe. Phoebe agrees to move in with Gary, at first because it made him so sad when she disagreed, but later because she likes the idea of spending more time with the guy she loves. However, living together doesn't last long, because Gary shots a bird, for which Phoebe breaks up with him. Joey and Ross throw a ball back and forth without dropping it for two hours, Joey even missed lunch for the first time. They continue throwing the ball for another two hours when Monica joins them, making the game a lot more competitive, leading to problems with the guys who like it being just a casual game: "Monica, we're on the same team!". When Chandler also wants to join the game, it causes problems because he has a reputation as "dropper", as showed in the tag scene. The game finally ends on the next day, when they throw the ball to Phoebe, who, unaware of the whole game, just drops it on the table. Rachel buys a very expensive naked cat, which the guys all make fun of, for $1,000 dollars. It turns out that the cat isn't as sweet as the cat she imagined: she has scratches over her whole body. She decides to sell the cat, but no one wants to buy it on the street. She finally manages to sell it to poor Gunther for $1,500, making a profit of $500. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Michael Rapaport - Gary James Michael Tyler - Gunther Victoria Kelleher - Woman #2 Antoinette Spolar - Woman #1 Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Scott Silveri & Gregory S. Malins Trivia General *This is the final appearance of Michael Rapaport as Gary. Gary was in 4 episodes of Friends. *When Chandler visits Gary at his precinct, the blackboard behind Gary's desk has names written on it in blue chalk. All of the names are references to or characters from Stanley Kubrick films. Goofs *When Ross and Joey are playing catch, Ross is boring Joey with palaeontology stories. He says "...now when they found the remains of the Mesozoic Mastodon they discovered what appeared to be the remains of a Palaeozoic Amphibian in its jaws! How did it get there?" However, there were no Mastodons in the Mesozoic Era. The Mesozic lasted from 251 million years ago to 65 million years ago. The earliest Mastodons appeared only about 4 million years ago. Ross should have said "Cenozoic Mastodon." *When Rachel enters the guys' apartment holding the cat on the cushion with the red oven mitt, her hand is on the cat. In between shots, her hand changes to being on the pillow with no time to do so. *When the gang moves their game of catch to Monica's so they can eat pizza, Joey is holding the ball. When the camera angle changes, Chandler is holding the ball and he throws it to Joey. *When Phoebe is in the interrogation room with Gary, the blinds on the door change from closed to open between shots. 'Episode Navigation' Category:Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 5